¿como dices que dijiste¿PADRES?
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Positivo.mierda…/si alguien se llegara a enterar de que la quinta Hokage de la aldea ocula entre las hojas estaba embarazada de su ex compañero de equipo…seria el desmadre/-¡Orochimaru –sama sera..¡¿Qué!-[Orotsu]
1. Chapter 1

**¡que nervios primer fic de Naruto!¡bueno esto es un prologo!**

 **en serio amo esta pareja demasiado,y...quise ponerlos en esta situacion,hehehe...**

 **siento si no es de su agrado ahahhaha~¡ja!¡Saskue y Sakura serian lindos tios!**

 **aclarere que en esrt fic es post-guerra y todo en tregua y paz..casi...**

 **disclaimer:los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!  
pareja:¡vosotros han de descubriros!**

 **genero: por ahora humor..**

 **plz enjoy**

* * *

 **¿Como dices que dijiste?¡¿PADRES?!**

 _-muy bien,ya estamos todos.-hablo el albino de gafas al observar como cada uno de los subordinados del sannin se hallaban sentados en distintos lugares de la sala de estar del lúgubre escondite,suspiro de manera serena._

 _Incluso el Uchiha había asistido a la reunión,y no era por que deseaba estar ahí,si no por que tenia que hacerlo,una parte de el sentía pena ajena por su maestro._

 _-esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.-fue Suigetsu quien se encargo de hablar.-¡Orochimaru-sama esta demasiado raro!¡ayer me reprocho del por que no dormía temprano!-aunque el bromista del grupo parecía tener un tono de exageración ,tenia razón._

 _El peli-negro le había obligado a dormir a los ocho en punto de la noche._

 _¿Quién carajos duerme esa hora?_

 _-¡en eso concuerdo contigo ,pescado!¡Orochimaru-sama ha estado haciéndome peinados raros!,¿Qué narices la pasa?.—fue la pelirroja quien comento con enojo en su voz,recordando como el albino le había hecho unos raros peinados que desafiaban a la gravedad y que por cierto,le quedaban increíblemente horribles,¡¿Cómo podía enamorar asi a Sasuke?!,lo mas extraño de todo es que ahora el de ojos de reptil escuchaba todas sus penas amorosas producidas por el shinobi que se integraba en Konohagakure._

 _-veo que tenemos un problema.-Juugo como siempre tan sereno,hablo._

 _Kabuto,fiel aprendiz de Orochimaru,asintió,el también creía que su maestro estaba vulnerable…_

 _Por no decir idiota_

 _-¿Dónde esta ahora?-pregunto el de anaranjado cabello._

 _-en su habitación,haciendo quien sabe que…-respondió una vez mas el de lentes.-bueno,no se como inicio esto,pero ya van dos semanas que Orochimaru-sama se encuentra en un estado...independiente de su personalidad habitual.-en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no decir que en serio,el sannin se había vuelto un idiota sin remedio y con un comportamiento muy maternal,raro en él…-Sasuke-kun..se que sabes algo..-_

 _Por primera vez el azabache de fría mirada dejo escapar un suspiro de molestia,el no dudaba frente a un objetivo,desde hace mucho que había dejado la inseguridad,pero por una vez en su vida sentía que tenia que hablar con claridad,franqueza y quizás algo de sutileza para no provocar un ataque cardíaco a sus ex compañeros._

 _-Sasuke-kun…-volvio a hablar Kabuto,haciendo que todas las miradas se claven en el Uchiha._

 _El shinobi de Konoha frunció su ceño._

 _Sentía_ _pena ajena,si tan solo no hubiera escuchado aquella frase esa noche,si tan solo hubiese ignorado esa frase y seguir de lado,las cosas serian distintas..muy distintas,pero tanto el como la Haruno sabían perfectamente que había un tema urgente que atender en esa temporada,que involucraba a dos miembros sannin._

 _Podía_ _imaginarse la cara y los gritos de los subordinados._

 _-Orochimaru va a ser padre…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-¡¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!—**_

 _Lo ultimo que se oía era como 3 cuerpos caían desmayados al piso mientras sasuke y Juugo.._

 _Parecían_ _ser quienes mas compostura tenían..._

 _sin embargo algo no encajaba en la mente del joven ninja.._

 _" **la Godaime y Orochimaru...¿padres?...tiene que ser un puto chiste..**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **creo que...sin querer hise que los lectores caigan en desmayo...¿neh?**_

 _ **no estan muy lejos de ser como Kabuto,Karin y suigetsu si es asi,¡espero les guste!**_

 ** _¡si!¡la Hokae esta embarazada de Oro-sama!  
¡es todo!¡habra SasuSaku y..._**

 ** _¿debo pedir reviews?¡si desean si!_**

 ** _bueno,matta ne,disculpen lo ooc,byyee_**

 ** _takeshi Maki._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_si,me gusto continuarla,ya se que es poca la fama pero dije:creo que puedo actualizar,despues de todo._**

 ** _ademas igual hare bastantes OroTsuna,creo que coleccion...pero..por ahora solo esto..hehe,aunque agradezco el apoyo feedback,:)_**

 ** _los caps van a ser cortos y de hecho le voy a hacer mucho bullying a Oro-sama y a todos sus subordinados empezando por ! y en mi fic Oro-chan y la aldea tienen una tregua pacifica._**

 ** _¿como seria..un bebe de ambos sannin?,¡bon!¡yo ya se exactamente como seria su actitud y su nombre,pero...la intriga es mejor ;) ;)_**

 ** _buena lectura~_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _-entonces…¿a que has venido,Tsunade?—_

 _-Orochimaru…estoy embarazada,vas a ser padre.—_

 _._

 _._

Congelada.

Así es como se había quedado Haruno Sakura después de aquellas palabras dichas por su maestra.

No sabia como reaccionar ante tal testimonio de la Godaime Hokage,solo quedarse quieta cual estatua,sabiendo que la rubia en el fondo debía estar tan incomoda como ella.

 _¡_ pero,por favor!

¿acaso no era muy sospechoso _aquello?_

Los constantes mareos,vómitos,y cambios de humor no eran algo común.

Era su teoría,pero jamas creía que seria comprobada de manera tan sorpresiva,no era algo que consideraba posible.

Tsunade era una mujer de 54 años,se suponía que no debería estar en aquel estado a su edad,pero al parecer las cosas se daban de distintas formas;y si bien la mujer ahora estaba esperando un hijo,lo que le dijo al final había sido una sorpresa todavía mas fuerte.

 _Aquel bebe era hijo del enemigo_

Agua fría.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar o iba a escapar un grito de la sorpresa cuando escucho el nombre del maestro del Uchiha,cosa que realmente la sorprendió.

¿Cómo podía suceder algo así?,Shizune le había mencionado a Sakura que en el pasado ambos sannin habían tenido una especie de relación afectiva-amorosa,no obstante todo se había ido por la borda desde los acontecimientos posteriores.

Ahora muchas cosas encajaban en su lugar si lo pensaba bien…

Varias veces la Hokage le advirtió que lo mejor era que se tome sus distancias con Sasuke Uchiha debido a que este podía romperle el corazón.

Pero ese no era el asunto..

El asunto era que la Hokage,Senju Tsunade,estaba embarazada de Orochimaru,traidor de Konohagakure.

Gracias al cielo ahora Kakashi estaba a cargo de la aldea y no tenían que lidiar con mas problemas de los que actualmente se iban a presentar.

* * *

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo…OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Respiraba de manera profundo.

Decírselo a Sakura había podido servir de algo,lo mas probable era para desahogarse de aquel secreto que en parte era algo hermoso pero por otra muy complicado.

" _Si es hombre,puede llamarse Nawaki."_ Sonríe para si misma al pensar en un nombre para el futuro niño que iba a nacer…

 _Quizás_ _ser madre la cambiaba de humor_

Se le había pasado por la mente que lo que llevaba en su vientre sea una serpiente que acabaría con Konoha pero esa idea se había borrado por dos razones; que cuando fue con Hinata- _una de las dos personas que se habían enterado por parte de la misma Tsunade-_ se demostró que había un pequeño ser esperando nacer dentro de 9 meses,y otra razón es que cuando se lo comunico a Orochimaru esa noche,el azabache parecía entrar en un estado de shock post-noticiario y desde ahí no lo volvió a ver.

Aunque no podía negar que a ella también le incomodaba tener que decircelo pero fue lo mas firme posible.

Dos semanas antes,estaba frente a la residencia Uchiha,donde le indico al joven aprendiz de Orochimaru que la guiara hacia el escondite de este,Sasuke no se negó en absoluto,ya que el no era de los que gustaba meter las narices en donde no le correspondía y ademas que le valía una peluza lo que el peli-negro haga con su vida.

Después de la guerra Orochimaru y la aldea tenían una especie de tregua por lo tanto,no iba a ver tantos problemas de que ella fuera a hacer una "visita" al sannin,sin embargo ella había preferido mantener discreción e ir solo con su alumna Haruno como única acompañante mientras el portador del sharingan las guiaba al escondite.

Creía que el ninja de ojos de serpiente la iba a botar del lúgubre lugar o en alguno de los casos que le confiese que era parte de uno de sus planes siniestros ¡pero no!...

Se desmayo

El "poderoso" ninja de la hoja cayo desmayado cuando Tsunade le dijo que esperaba un hijo de el.

 **¡¿en serio?!**

Ahora tenia que notificarlo a Shizune,al consejo,al hokage..

¡que se vayan todos a la mierda!

Le valía un reverendo ramen si ese hijo que esperaba era de su ex compañero,ella en su corazón sentía emoción de tener un bebe,un sueño que quería cumplir con su novio Dan,como toda joven que alguna vez había sido..

Ahora que confirmaba que tenia un bebe y no un monstruo reptil en su vientre,podía idealizar un poco en como seria caminar con su hijo,como enseñarle a apostar entre otras cosas educativas.

Posiblemente una de las cosas tristes era que no iba a poder beber Sake en un largo tiempo,aunque era lo de menos.

" _Y si es mujer…¿Qué nombre..?"_

-Sakura..-llamo a la pelirosa que estaba a su lado en ese momento,esta solo ladeo la cabeza confundida.-¿Qué nombres de niñas te gustan mas…?—

La chica le dedica una sonrisa a la Hokage.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO**

O iba a tratarse de una maquina demoledora de huesos disfrazada en una cara angelical o seria un crio repelente y anti-social que experimente con sus muñecos de felpa y busque la inmortalidad.

Sasuke tenia muy presente que el hijo de su maestro y la godaime no seria mas que un crio decomisando paciencia ajena.

¡joder!¿por que carajos tenia que escuchar aquella frase?

si bien el no cuestionaba nada de lo que la Hokage le había pedido hace dos semanas,no signifique que realmente picaba su curiosidad.

No era chismoso y mucho menos le importaba la vida de los demás,¡pero no fue su culpa!

Una vez en el escondite,Karin y Suigetsu estaban bien parados en la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban ambos ninjas manteniendo una seria conversación,y el solamente había ido para arrastrarlos hacia el lado contrario de la puerta para que no escuchen la charla.¡nada mas!

Le parecía extraña la expresión de Sakura esa noche,no era como si le importara realmente,pero últimamente la joven de ojos jade estaba distraída y esa noche parecía estar tensa como la misma Godaime.

No pregunto.

Y no lo necesito,ya que el había escuchado aquella frase..ah,y luego un golpe contra el suelo.

 _-Orochimaru…estoy embarazada,vas a ser padre.—_

Sasuke estaba a punto de gritar como retrasado,pero un Uchiha era un Uchiha,aunque Sakura luego le dio mas detalles del asunto y el quedo como una completa vieja chismosa.

¿y ahora?,ahora veía como Kabuto,Karin y Suigetsu estaban contra el suelo,desmayados..después de echar un grito que juraría que todo el país del fuego los había escuchado.

¡perfecto!¡el había quedado como un total chismoso!

Pero carajo…¿un hijo de Tsunade-hime y la serpiente blanca de Konoha?...

 _Por un segundo le vino a la cabeza una imagen indecorosa de como había sido "el origen" de aquel crio que nacería en nueve meses…_

Sasuke no pudo dormir esa noche..

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **creo que sasu-chan a tomado la delantera como el mas humillado,en dos capitulos. XD**_

 ** _¿como le pondrian a la bebe si es que fuese una mujer?¡ah!¡¿que prefieren?_**

 ** _¿niño?¿niña?¿serpiente?¿babosa? *facepalm*_**

 ** _yo creo..que una niña..¡heheh!¡ya ire viendo!¡amm~...!si,Solo saben Sakura y Hinata el secreto,pero ya todo el mundo se entero por parte del sannin,hahah..._**

 ** _es todo,supongo..¿debo..pedir..reviews?...eso alegra...ya saben...hahah..*que verguenza!*_**

 ** _matta ne_**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki._**


	3. Chapter 3

**tengo serios problemas..¡actualizo demasiado rapido!¡e-ejem,ejem,no creo que eso este bien,pero como veo que hay autoras que escriben de manera veloz..supuse que yo tambien podia!**

 **sere breve,abajo habran mas notas de autora hahaha~**

 **bien,buena lectura~**

* * *

disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Aun no podían tragarse tal testimonio.

Después de gritar como idiotas,caen desmayados como un trió de desequilibrados mentales.

-necesito un momento para asimilar lo que acabas de decir,Sasuke.-dijo el ninja de blanco cabello.

" _¿lo que acabo de decir?,han estado desmayados por media hora"—_

-¿crees que me voy a tragar eso de que Orochimaru-sama..sera…sera…-el joven no podía ni siquiera articular una sola palabra.- _eso.-_ desde ese momento,para el mismo Suigetsu la palabra _padre,_ se volvería la nueva palabra tabú.

-¿me estas llamando mentiroso?-una resaltante vena se reflejaba en la frente del Uchiha.

-solo digo que la estupidez de Uzumaki se te ha contagiado.-

 _ ***sharingan activado***_

-¡Suigetsu!-la voz de Karin resonó.sabia lo que iba a suceder si es que el chico no se retractaba de sus palabras.

-¿Qué?,es obvio que _eso_ NO puede suceder…o hemos escuchado mal gracias a nuestras mentes sub-desarrolladas o a Sasuke le entro ramen al cerebro.-

- _te voy a hacer mierda…-_ murmuro el azabache antes de despertar el peligroso rinnegan.

-¡no nos salgamos del tema!-Kabuto- _quien acababa de despertar-_ se mantuvo serio y firme para dar un intento de charla civil,aunque muy en su interior seguía en un estado de shock y a cualquier otra sorpresa que no sepa del sannin,tenia muy en claro que se desmayaría no por otra media hora,si no por unos cuantos días.-Sasuke-kun,¿estas seguro de lo que dices?.-

El del sharingan se arrepentía infinitamente por haber abierto su boca,el no quería meterse en líos que no le correspondían,le valía una mierda la vida de Orochimaru,se quería golpear la cabeza y darse cuatro bofetadas en su encantador rostro de actor de dorama,pero no lo hizo por su orgullo Uchiha.

-si.-

 _Se que me_ _arrepentiré_

 _-_ ¡al parecer Suigetsu me debe pagar una apuesta!-esta vez la pelirroja rompió el silencio extendiendo su mano hacia su compañero de equipo.-¡venga,ya!¡pagame!-

-¡¿q-que?!¡no jodas!-soltó este con furia.

-¡apostaste 10 grandes a que Orochimaru-sama era homosexual!¡pagame lo que me debes!—

-¡no jodas, _prótesis dental_!¡puede que haya sido forzado!¡no sabemos nada a detalles!-

-¡no digas estupideces!¿Quién quisiera violar a Orochimaru-sama?!-

Ambos chicos discutían mientras los otros tres los veían con una gota de sudor.

El shinobi de Konoha agradecía no haber participado de aquella apuesta a pesar de estar tentado en varias ocasiones.

-¡deténganse!¡Karin!¡Suigetsu!-llamo otra vez _Kabuto Okka-chan_ –ya les he dicho varias veces que Orochimaru-sama no gusta de los hombres.-

-pero daba esa impresión.-comento la de gafas.

-el hecho de que se transformara en mujer no lo hace homosexual lo hace...

-¿travesti?—intervino Suigetsu

-¡no!-

-¿transexual?-pregunto Karin.

-si..¡NO!-

Un aura morada giraba alrededor de Kabuto al no tener palabras con las cuales describir al azabache de larga cabellera,así que solo se limito a suspirar para no humillarse mas frente a Sasuke y Juugo,quienes sentía pena por la escena.

" _¿no le basto con desmayarse como afeminado?"—_ pensó el orgulloso joven de fría actitud.

-¡vale!¡aun así,he ganado!.-afirmo una Karin victoriosa con el símbolo del dinero en sus ojos carmín.

Digna pariente de Naruto

Suigetsu maldecía entre dientes. Karin sonreía con sorna y victoria. Kabuto se acariciaba las cienes. Juugo jugaba con un pajarito que se ahí se encontraba .Sasuke era Sasuke y quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes…

-bien,y a todo esto..¿quien es la madre?.-pregunto el albino de coleta hacia el azabache.

 _ **¿Por qué carajo creen que yo lo se todo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-la quinta Hokage,Godaime-san..-un silencio gobernaba el ambiente.

.

.

- _si se vuelven a desmayar los matare uno por uno.-_

 _._

 _._

 **-¡¿ARE?!-**

El eco de tres voces se volvió a oír en toda la guarida- _y en todo el país del fuego,otra vez.-_

-¿hablas de la rubia sexy de pechos gran—

-¡no seas pervertido,Suigetsu!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sasuke-kun,estas seguro?-

-lo veía venir…-

Las miradas se dirigían a Juugo,quien no había intervenido en ningún momento y que finalmente se animo a hablar.

-desde que Tsunade-sama vino al escondite,inicio el extraño comportamiento.-hablo el pelinaranja.

-tiene mucho sentido.-Kabuto se acomodo las gafas.-afirmando que _Lady Tsunade_ sea la madre,pero..¿como pudo haber pasado?.

-Kabuto,¿acaso no sabes como se hacen los niños?,obviamente Orochimaru-sama le dio a la Hokage duro contra el mu—

El sonido de un puñetazo se escucho en la sala principal.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡solo fue una explicación educativa para Kabuto!¡joder,Karin!-

-¡te voy a…

-¡ustedes dos!¡deténganse!-otra vez,Kabuto volvió a intervenir.-¡Karin,baja los golpes!¡Suigetsu,si se que como nacen los niños,no me refería a eso!-

" _jamas he sentido pena hacia nada,ni a Naruto,pero ellos son otra cosa."—_ Uchiha y Juugo parecían estar pintados al oleo mientras el peliblanco ejercía su rol de madre y los ex miembros del equipo Taka parecían críos de 4 años.

-hablo de como puede suceder,si Orochimaru-sama estaba con nosotros todos los días.-

- _Chii-chan_ me dice que ella veía desde hace varios meses como Orochimary se escapaba de la guarida para ir a la aldea,siempre fue todas las noches;al parecer no quería que nosotros nos llegáramos a enterar.-el mas alto de todos volvió a hablar dirigiéndose luego al pajarito que parecía confirmarle lo dicho,ya que todos sabían que _Chii-chan_ era una de sus muchos amigos animales.

 **Y los animales NO mienten**

Suigetsu y Karin comprendían varias cosas desde ese momento…

Desde ese momento en la cuarta guerra shinobi en la cual Orochimaru fue- _desesperadamente-_ a buscar a Tsunade y salvarla.

En un principio no lo comprendían,el sannin podía mantenerse tranquilo e indiferente como siempre,pero por dentro quería salvar a la kunoichi el mismo y no tener que soportar a ese par de idiotas que no hacían nada mas que pelearse entre ellos decidiéndose por quien era el mas raro.

Podian observar la desesperación en sus ojos cuando les ordeno que la curaran de manera inmediata.

Suigetsu no le tomo importancia,al ver a ambos ex compañeros de equipo hablando en ese momento de guerra contra Madara Uchiha,solo pudo ver una escena amena.A diferencia de Karin,quien como toda mujer,podía detectar en el azabache algo mas,después de todo,¿Por qué ha de querer hacerle entender a la Godaime que el había cambiado?¿por que quería ir exclusivamente a salvarla? _,_ habiendo una guerra desatándose, el ninja lo mando todo al virote y fue donde su ex compañera de equipo,y eso era algo que Suigetsu no detecto- _por que era un idiota-_ no obstante Karin si,y un poco mas y le pedía al albino de colmillos que le den algo de privacidad al ninja para que hable con la mujer rubia.

" _veo que no me equivocaba"_ una orgullosa Karin sonreía ante todos.

-entonces…Orochimaru-sama tuvo un romance con la Hokage a nuestras espaldas.-hablo la única miembro femenina.

-no,ya había algo entre ellos antes,pero no se muchos detalles.-

-¿algo así como una historia de amor?-

Kabuto asintió.

-¡eso me recuerda!-esta vez fue Suigetsu.-¡Kabuto has perdido la apuesta!¡lo prometido es deuda!-extiende su mano,haciendo que el de lentes entre en desesperación.

-¡cierto!¡vamos,ya Kabuto!¡menos charla,mas dinero!-la Uzumaki imita la acción del joven,ambos acosando al albino.

-¿otra apuesta?-el amante de los animales pregunto.

-apostamos a que Orochimaru-sama moriría virgen,¡y ganamos!¡perdió su virginidad!-

-¿Por qué todas sus apuestas involucran a Orochimaru?-el Uchiha hablo mas para si mismo que para su ex equipo.

Kabuto chasqueo la lengua mientras Hozuki y Uzumaki tenían las manos llenas de dinero sonriendo ambiciosos.

" _Supongo que no debo preguntar"—_

-pero..Kabuto-san,¿tu crees que en serio puedan tener un bebe,en esas condiciones?-Juugo pregunto con cierto temor,El ninja medico bajo la mirada con preocupación.

-puede ser riesgoso,no solo si hablamos de la edad.-

Esta vez Sasuke si parecía interesarse en algo sobre las palabras del mayor.

-el bebe,puede estar en peligro si Tsunade-sama no se cuida tal y como se indica.

-ese ya no es nuestro problema,por como van las cosas,Orochimaru-sama no creo que se interese en su hijo.-Suigetsu comento recostándose en el comodo mueble.

-es una posibilidad.

-¿apuestas?-

-no por seguridad.

Los cinco miembros se quedaron observando distintos ángulos de la habitación.

 **¿orochimaru seria capaz de huir de su responsabilidad de padre?**

-¿y si es una niña?-hablo Juugo sonriente,olvidando el comentario.

-¡Karin!¡te apuesto a que va a ser un niño!-

-¡trato hecho,niñato!¡vas a ver que te hundirás en la bancarrota!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **Tsunade…**_

 _ **-¿Qué?...**_

 _ **-yo…**_

 _ **-…-**_

 _ **-deberías agradecer que te haya salvado la vida.-**_

… _ **..**_

* * *

-al menos sabemos que hay un bebe en el vientre de Tsunade-sama,y no un monstruo que ataque la aldea.-la chica de corto cabello comento hacia su compañera y amiga la cual asintió.-por cierto,Hinata;cuando activaste el byakugan,¿viste si era niño o niña?.-su expresión cambio a una mas animada.

La peliazul asintió otra vez con una sonrisa.

-¡ah!¡sera mejor que me cuentes!¡vamos!—

-esta bien,Sakura-chan.-

 **. . .**

-¡¿eh?!¿de veras?-la pelirosa abrió sus ojos jade y se acerco a la chica la cual ya le había respondido su pregunta y la ninja quedo anonadada.-¡deberíamos pensar en regalar cosas bien monas!¡o quizás deberíamos pensar en un nombre!¿que dices,Hinata?.-

-¿n-no debería ser _Lady Tsunade_ quien decida el nombre..?-ante eso,Haruno hizo un mohin.

-¡vamos!¡espero que sea una monada!,cuando eche un vistazo a las fotos de los equipos que se formaron hace años,vi una foto del equipo de Sandaime Hokage,¡debo reconocer que Orochimaru era una monada cuando tenia 6 años!-

-¿a-are..?-a la joven Hyuuga se le caía una gotita de sudor.

-se parecía a Sasuke-kun…-murmuro una ruborizada dibujo una sonrisa,después de la guerra se había hecho muy amiga de la kunoichi especializada en medicina,y también había comprendido mas el amor de ella hacia el Uchiha…quizás no eran tan diferentes.

-¿por cierto,donde estará Uchiha-san?.-

-se fue al escondite de Orochimaru,probablemente la esta pasando bien con sus antiguos compañeros…-

No sabia la razón,pero un escalofrió le hizo sentir todo lo contrario.

…..

 _Shizune dejo caer todo el papeleo que tenia en sus manos al oír la conversación entre la Hyuuga y su kohai Sakura._

 _-¿q-que…?-escapo aquella duda de sus labios._

* * *

 ** _¡y los bulleados cruelmente por mi en este cap son: Kabuto,Sasuke y Suigetsu_**

 ** _amo al grupo Taka (y el SuiKarin) y me los imagino con la nenita o el pequeño de Oro-sama!¡me gusto como quedo el cap!¡si que si!¡siempre bulleare al grupo Taka,y descuiden ya va a aparecer el sensual naruto!,hoy no aparece mucho Tsunade-chan,gomenne_**

 ** _ah! si me inspire mucho en la escena en donde Orochimaru,Karin y Suigetsu salvan a Tsunade,esa parte es demasiado cgenil!¡y en el flasback solo era divididos por 4 centimetros!¡sus rostrso estaban muy cerquitaaaaaaaa!¡si yo fuese Karin,si los hubiera dejado solos,pero tenia que hacerlo de acuerdo a la escena del anime!_**

 ** _¡me hubiese gustado que haya mas,pero en fin!_**

 ** _gracias por los reviews,me ponen feliz,arigatou!_**

 ** _creo que es todo por ahora,nos vemos luego con Naruto y voy a hacerle bulliyng a Sasuke!  
atte:Takeshi Maki._**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Konbawa o Ohayo!**

 **¡como dije los caps son algo cortos!¡y este es cortp!¡espero q sea de su agrado!¡falta tan poco para Borutoooo!**

 **¡estoy emocionada!**

 **¡ah y en este fic..Sasuke se reintegra y no viaja por todo el mundo!¡no no no!**

 **¡bon!¡buena lectura!**

 **disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi KishiMoto,sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Tuvo que encajar una ceja al ver tal escena.

¿Qué era todo ese desastre?,se suponía que ya tenia que preguntar y no quedarse parado como un idiota sin cerebro.

Vale,aun así…

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Suigetsu parecía estar silbando una melodía aleatoria,Karin miraba distraída un punto indefinido dela habitación; De Sasuke solo se veían puntos negros delineando su ausencia,Juugo era el mas normal de todos ya que jugaba con pajaritos,y..Kabuto..

¿Por qué Kabuto estaba tirado en el piso,inconciente?

-¿se puede saber que paso?-ante eso,noto como la pelirroja y el albino saltaron de la impresión,¿Qué les sucedía?...

-¡O-orochimaru-sama…!-soltó la misma chica de gafas,mostrando una forzada sonrisa.-veo que ya despertó…¿Cómo esta?-

 _¿era su alusionación.._

 _O Karin había preguntado su estado..?_

..algo malo pasaba

-actúa natural..-escucho el susurro nada disimulado de Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué Kabuto esta desmayado?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro refiriéndose al pobre joven de lentes el cual cumplía su rol de alfombra.

-¡a-ah…!-el Hozuki dejo escapar del susto,y se empezaron a notar gotas de sudor en su rostro.-¡l-lo llevamos a tomar aire fresco..y..se desmayo por claustrofobia..!-sonreía de manera nerviosa,haciendo que Karin y Orochimaru lo miren con una ceja arqueada.

La Uzumaki trago saliva al ver al superior observar con desconfianza al chico del ex grupo taka.

 **. . .**

-¿Claustrofobia…?-

Hubo un incomodo silencio.¡Maldita sea!¡¿Dónde esta Sasuke cuando se le necesita?!.

" _¡Suigetsu teme!"_

-estaré en mi recamara…-el sannin no dijo y se fue por donde había venido,dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Total,el ya tenia cosas **mucho mas** importantes que ver a Kabuto desmayado o a Suigetsu presumiendo de su idiotez y falta de neuronas;Tenia que pensar en _eso.._

Le llego a la mente la vez en la que cierta mujer rubia le comunico aquella noticia….¿ Por qué simplemente no podía hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en cualquier puto experimento?...

Podía ser por que tenia flojera,o por que ya le aburría experimentar,o simple y llanamente…

 ** _Sentía_** _ **cierta culpa**_

Se había planteado huir,pero conociendo a Tsunade,lo iría a buscar solo para hacerlo añicos y convertirlo en crema de serpiente ,ademas que los integrantes del grupo le empezarían a cuestionar las razones y no tendría mas remedio que abrir su boca y _cantar._ Pero quedarse en donde estaba ahora significaba que de todas maneras tenia que decirles a sus subordinados lo que estaba sucediendo,eso sin contar que podía llegar a oídos de sus enemigos- _principalmente Anko-_..si lo veía de esa manera,si Anko o cualquier enemigo suyo se llegue a enterar y este dispuesto a ponerle un solo dedo encima a la Hokage,el podía estar cerca para protegerla..

Un segundo..¡¿Quién dijo que la iba a proteger?!

¡rayos!¡se desvió del tema!

 _Huir…o no huir_

Una difícil decisión,no sabia ni lo que sentía por Tsunade,y ahora que la tenia como tantos años atrás había anhelado, _sucede eso…_

El nunca iba a cambiar,el desde muy pequeño se prometio asi mismo de ser fuerte y no inmutarse ante nada,sin embargo…

 _Nunca se debe decir nunca_

 _Y ser padre no estaba entre sus planes_

Al menos si podía hacer algo…quizás la vuelva a buscar esa noche,ya que la ultima vez que la vio hace dos semanas,cayo desmayado- _una vergüenza nacional para el país del fuego-_ así que lo mejor era arreglar esos asuntos,sin que nadie se entere..ya luego les iba a informar a los demás sobre el estado de Tsunade, _mucho mucho tiempo…_

"vaya que te fuiste en un mal momento..cabeza hueca"-en su mente resonó esa frase dedicaba a quien en alguna etapa de su vida,fue considerado su mejor amigo,Jiraiya.

Estaba seguro que si ese pervertido seguía con vida,le preguntaría _como fue aquello_ y _que tal se_ _sintió_.

La sangre se acumulo en las mejillas del sannin

* * *

….

 _Mientras en Konoha_

 _. . ._

 _-así que Tsunade-sama esta esperando un hijo de Orochimaru.-_

 ***crack***

Sakura termino de romper sus palillos y Hinata se quedo totalmente en blanco,mientras el rostro pálido de su compañero mostraba una sonrisa inocentemente maquiavelica.

-¡¿C-como…-soltó la pelirosa al caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba..

No se sabia como..ni quien..

Pero Sai sabia que la Godaime estaba embarazada

-¡¿H-Hinata..tu…

-¡n-no..fui..yo Sakura-chan..!-tartamudeo la Hyuuga anonadada de que alguien mas aparte de ellas supiera el _secreto._ -

¡Joder!¡entre todos tuvo que ser Sai!

 _¡la vida es hermosa!_

-¡Shannaro!¡Sai,si estas planeando tener hijos mas te vale que nos digas como te enteraste y luego te pediré que cierres tu boca!.-grito la chica mostrando su puño cerrado en forma amenazante,sin embargo el ninja pintor solo seguía sonriendo.

-tranquila,Sakura…no pienso decirle a nadie,no esta entre mis planes que destruyan sin piedad mis intimidades..-hablo el chico.- pero me alegra no ser el único que lo sepa.-

-entonces..Sai-san,¿Cómo te llegaste a enterar?.-pregunto la tímida portadora del Byakugan,al no recibir respuesta sintió el sonido de los nudillos de su amiga, _si el shinobi tardaba en contestar…_

-yo ya lo sabia mucho antes que ustedes dos,eso se los puedo asegurar.-

 _Corre Sai,corre.._

* * *

… _._

 ** _OoOoOoOoOo_**

 _-_ ¡la abuelta Tsunade esta demasiado rara!-Naruto comento al aire sin importar si alguien lo llegase a escuchar.-..¡Dobe,créeme cuando te digo que Kakashi-sensei y yo tuvimos que pagarle al menos 15 tazones de ramen,ayer!¡también que estos días este de un humor de perros!¡me dio una buena patada y a Kiba casi lo deja sin muelas solo por que le dijimos que si sigue comiendo subiría de peso!.-Sasuke sabia que no tenia que haber algo peor que ver a su rubio odiado comiendo ramen y gritando toda la charla llamando la atención de muchos aldeanos.

 _Luego de quedar como completo chismoso,no habia mejor penitencia que ir a comer con el teme y sobre todas las cosas.._

 _Pagarle la comida_

-¿Qué esperabas,teme?...nosotros tenemos suerte en no tener que lidiar con embarazadas..-

¡AGG!¡puta madre!

¡lo volvió a hacer!

" _mierda…"_ quizas Suigetsu si tenia razon con lo de que el ramen le habia afectado el cerebro o que quizas la estupidez del dobe era muy contegiosa.

-¿eh?¿perdón que dijiste?,no te escuche.- el Uzumaki hablo con la boca llena de fideos.

El Uchiha quería sonreír,pero su orgullo se lo impidió,¡agradecía demasiado que Naruto sea un idiota a la décima potencia!

Bendito sea el ramen

-nada..no dije nada…-hablo guardando toda su alegría en una parte muy profunda de su corazón.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOo….OoOoOoOoO**

-¡es que eres un idiota!-grito una pelirroja tirandole a cierto albino de colmillos,un objeto.-¡¿Claustrofobia?!¡¿me estas jodiendo?!-

-¡Oi,no es mi culpa!,ademas,¿Quién fue la que golpeo a Kabuto en la cabeza?-

-¡ese golpe era para ti!-

-maldita bru—

- _Sara…-_ una tercera voz se escucho en el lugar.- _¿o Sayuri..?-_ era Juugo,quien parecía hablarle a unas pequeñas aves amistosas con las que entablaba conversación,algo que se había vuelto muy común.-Quizás Mary sea el mejor nombre..¿ustedes que me dicen?—el pelinaranja se volvió a sus compañeros.

" _al menos Juugo se tomo a bien la noticia"_ el pensamiento fui unánime para ambos shinobis.

 _-Mary es un bonito nombre_ …-una cuarta voz intervino…

 _Y no..no era la de Kabuto_

* * *

 ** _¡Okey,Sai se entero!¡o bien,el ya lo sabia!_**

 ** _Tsunade y Orochi-chan son tan obvios!  
¿si es niña?¿quieren que se llame Mary?...a mi me gusta!_**

 ** _¡ash!¡ya me entere que Mitsuki puede ser hijo de Orochimaru!¡NO!¡prefiero que sea hijo de Gaara o de Toneri o de quien sea!¡NO DE OROCHIMARU!¡No,no Y NO!_**

 ** _¡ah,y perdon por no poner a Shizune en este cap,saldra en el proximo!¡lo juro!  
nos vemos y si usteedes desee,dejen sus reviews,solo si gustan. :)_**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki._**


End file.
